texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Carlowplayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Pandora Directive page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MoffRebus (talk) 03:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I've seen you have contributed a lot lately. Thanks for helping out and keep up the good work. Feel free to ask me anything if you need any assistance. As for the infobox I saw you requested, you can find the documantation here: http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character/doc You can copy the empty template and paste it into any page. Please note that it doesn't work very well with the VisualEditor, and you should switch to the normal-edit page in order to fill out the template. Please let me know if I can help you in any way. --MrMamen (talk) 12:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Discussions Since the wiki community is growing, I have asked a few questions at the main talk page: http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tex_Murphy_Wiki Feel free to discuss and share your opinions on the project there. We need to find a way to communicate, and I guess that is a good starting place. Hope the wiki will continue to grow, and keep up the good work! Cheers MrMamen (talk) 13:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Beek Nariz etc. Hey Carlow, thanks for your work. I looked up the article on Beek Nariz and I noticed some details that were different from what I remembered from when I played the game (over a year ago). For example in the article you say that Flemm was drunk and revealed to Beek that he killed Rusty. I remember that in the game, Beek just saw Flemm scared of Rusty's ghost, and he supposed that it was him who killed Rusty. Usually at the beginninh of the article we describe the general physical characteristics of the character, his family, and what we know (usually a little) about his life before his appearance in the games. Then in the next paragraphs, try to write down what happens to him in the games in chronological order. Try to do this from the character's point of view. The point is not to write what Tex sees, but what happens to the character, and when. Avoid phrases such as: "Bob died. It was later discovered by Tex that Bob had been a member of CAPRICORN and the previous year he had seen something important and...". Write instead: "Bob was a member of CAPRICORN and he saw something important and... The next year Bob was assassinated, and Tex investigated..." Also please take some time to fix your formating, paragraphs etc. Always put links to the name of characters, locations or important items. For example don't just write "He saw Tex" but "He saw Tex Murphy". Most importantly, make your text readable by dividing it into paragraphs to separate topics or "scenes". For example don't write "blah blah and he helped Tex solve the case. The next year he moved out of Chandler Ave. and blah blah" Write instead: "blah blah and he helped Tex solve the case. The next year he moved out of Chandler Ave. and blah blah" If you have any questions, feel free to ask. MoffRebusMy Talk 09:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Please consider using source editing instead of the new visual editor. The wiki code might seem overwhelming at first but believe me, it's much better and flexible. MoffRebusMy Talk 10:02, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Images I see that you have uploaded a lot of images. Unfortiunately some of them seems to have a very strange aspect ratio, which I do not want to use. And quite a few other has HUD/UI elements around them. While this is OK for actual screenshots on game-articles, I would not use such articles on characters, objects, topics, etc. Of course I could use this as a basis, and modify/update the image, but it would be far better if you could cut/manage the images before you uploaded them. For example on the character infoboxes, we should probably aim for mugshots, or at least a rather clean image of the person in question. MrMamen (talk) 10:31, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible to delete photos and have them removed? Carlowplayer (talk) 12:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes it is possible. I believe you may request them for deletion, but an admin (like me and MoffRebus) can remove them. MrMamen (talk) 13:47, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Have cleaned up the photos cropping them and replacing them with better versions.I have removed any in game text and cursors etc so they look more professional and clean.However a few remain you can delete them asap: :http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mantus_wife_1.jpg :http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mantus_wife_2.jpg :http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Greg_Call_1.jpg :http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dolores_Lightbody.jpg :So yeah for the main characters like Tex,Regan,Chelsee and Emily we sould put in slideshows that contain numerous pics of them as slideshows are more compact and neater than galleries.Remember if you need any pictures of anything then ask me.Have done the Chelsee slideshow but will add more later on when i come back ::They are now deleted. In the future mark pages/images with the template to mark them for deletion. It is much easier finding them if they are taggeed. MrMamen (talk) 13:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I've left a few ideas as to the style of the different pages in the talk of the main page of this wiki so you can look over it and discuss them (Carlowplayer (talk) 14:23, July 18, 2014 (UTC)) Moving to Gamepedia? As one of the few major contributors to this wiki, I feel that I should ask you: Would you mind if we moved (or probably cloned) the wiki from wikia to gamepedia? They're able to bring over all of the content and media, as well as preserve your edit history through an account claims process. The only downside is that Wikia will not permit anyone to remove the old wiki from their site (mostly in an effort to prevent people from moving to other platforms) and the old wiki may still rank above the new one in Google for a while. --MrMamen (talk) 20:53, June 24, 2015 (UTC)